


Take Me Up 'Til I'm a Shooting Star

by summerbutterfly



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a photo shoot.  Sousuke is on hand to make sure it goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Up 'Til I'm a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, speculation. Hasty beta so typos are mine.

Sousuke runs into the room, phone in hand, chest heaving from having just taken the stairs two at a time. The assistants all look at him, but don't pay him much mind as he's not an unfamiliar face in their midst. Sousuke, after all, has worked with this studio several times before. 

"Matsuoka Rin?" he asks. 

There is a young woman in front of him kneeling on the floor as she adheres the bottom of a tiny gymnast's leotard to the girl's thighs. She looks up and juts her chin in the direction of some make-shift dressing rooms--a square that is really nothing more than garment racks with curtains on them over in the corner-- and Sousuke nods. He's not surprised there's no actual dressing room. With such a quick turn around time, there wasn't much that could have been done about the space. They were in a warehouse, after all--a warehouse that had been transformed into a photography set overnight to shoot the official sponsor promo posters for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. 

"Rin?" he says again. 

"Sousuke?" 

Rin peeks out from behind the farthest curtain. Sousuke strides over, sliding his phone in his back pocket, requesting answers from Rin with the arc of his eyebrows.

Rin squirms and goes bright red. "Problem," he whispers, and as Sousuke steps behind the curtain, Rin can't even look him in the eye.

But that's fine, because the last place Sousuke is looking is at Rin's face.

"Oh," he says slowly, and Rin groans, covering said face with his hands.

"You're supposed to say 'it's not that bad'," he mumbles, "not 'oh'." 

"In all the years I've known you, I've never lied to you. I'm not about to start now." Sousuke purses his lips. "How's the back?"

Rin turns. "The back is just...weird. And that's a lie right there. About the lying. You lie to me all the time!"

"I only lie to you when it's for own good." Sousuke comes closer. "And, okay, I get the flag thing but is this really all they gave you?"

"This is it."

"No jacket, no warm-ups? Nothing?"

"Do you think I'd be standing here nearly naked if I didn't have to?" Rin snaps.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You're not nearly naked. The important stuff is...covered." 

"Yeah. Now." Rin looks down at himself in dismay. "But they want me 'looking like I just got out of the pool.' Meaning, wet. Meaning..."

"Oh... _oh_." Sousuke runs his hand through his hair. "Oh shit."

"Yeah." 

Rin sighs, and Sousuke can feel his hesitation. And it's not because he doesn't look good. Rin looks damn amazing standing there in just a pair of square-cut training briefs. But when said _white_ briefs got wet, there were going to be...issues.

"Who designed the national flag anyway?" Rin grumbles. 

"Someone who probably never planned to put it on a swimmer's ass," Sousuke says. "Can you get out of the wet thing?"

"Can you _get_ me out of the wet thing?"

Sousuke chuckles. "Kind of a loaded question. But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Pervert."

"You're welcome, diva. Now get over here so I can give you a hello kiss."

Sousuke crooks his finger, sliding his arms around Rin's waist when Rin obeys and comes. Their lips meet, and Rin sighs. 

"In case you were wondering, you look fucking hot," Sousuke murmurs. "And if we were alone right now, I would totally ravish you."

Rin laughs. "You know we're not, right? You know that there are other people around and they can hear you?"

"So?"

"So keep your voice down before someone walks in."

Sousuke grins, presses his finger to his lips, then presses his lips again to Rin's. It's sweet and hot and Rin kisses him back, tongue teasing Sousuke's as Sousuke shivers. It's hard having Rin so close, having so much bare skin under his hands, and no ability to act on it. It makes him wish they really could be alone right now, but Rin has a job to do and Sousuke has negotiations he needs to make.

"Ok," he says, "I'm going to go see about the wet thing. You put on a robe."

"I thought we established that I don't have a robe," Rin returns.

Sousuke grunts. "Right. Fine. Here. Wear this." 

He unzips his hoodie and hands it over. Rin slips it on, and it takes every ounce of Sousuke's self control not to make extremely undignified cooing noises as Rin zips it up. As if reading his mind, Rin glares, and Sousuke hurries out, looking for the lead photographer to see what they can do about the water problem.

Twenty minutes later, even Sousuke's hard-line negotiations have led to nothing.

"But the suit is _white_ ," Sousuke finally says. "If you shoot him in a wet, white bathing suit, you aren't going to get anything you're going to be able to use!"

The photographer looks at him as if he is some sort of dimwitted amateur making a huge fuss out of nothing.

"It's called editing," he says. "I can edit out anything that might not be family-friendly."

"But why not avoid putting it in there in the first place?"

"Because the company sponsoring the national team sells _bottled water_. As in, water needs to be in the shot. I'll go as far as clearing the set if he's really that uncomfortable, but I need a buff swimmer with chiseled abs glistening in that swimsuit, or none of us are getting paid." 

The photographer walks away.

Sousuke sighs and goes to relay the news to Rin.

Rin goes frighteningly pale. "But..." 

"He said he'd clear the set." Sousuke rubs the back of his neck, a habit he's picked up from Rin. "It will just be you, me, the photographer and maybe one or two assistants."

"The entire country is about to know what I look like naked," Rin says. "Does clearing the set even matter?"

"It will help him get a good shot quickly. And you won't be distracted by all the eyes on you."

"I won't?" Rin looks at him. Really _looks_ at him. "You sure about that?"

"Do you really think I want other people staring at your junk any longer than they have to?"

"No, but you do have a little bit of a voyeur kink."

"Oh, and you don't?" Sousuke steps close. Close enough to whisper in Rin's ear. "Who was it that wanted to have victory sex in the _open_ showers after you medaled at World's?"

"Who was the one who found the sex club in Guadalajara two nights later and insisted we go?"

"You were watching porn when I got back to the hotel!"

"You put me on a sex-free taper. And since _you_ weren't fucking me, I figured why not do it myself?" 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I fucked you that night. I'm pretty sure it almost happened in the cab, too."

"No one told you to put your hand down my pants."

"No one told _you_ to sit on my lap and grind your ass against my cock!"

They were millimeters apart now, the escalating nature of their dialogue forcing them to move nearer and nearer in order not to be overheard. Sousuke can feel the familiar sensation of need tugging at his groin, and he bites back a groan. Rin loves to do this to him. Rin loves to flirt, and taunt, and tease until Sousuke is willing to give him anything he wants. 

Rin's fingers curl into the hem of Sousuke's shirt. "I'm getting hard," he whispers. 

"Well, that's your own damn fault." Sousuke covers Rin's hands, moving them under the fabric so they rest against his skin. "You brought up the kink thing."

"You brought up Guadalajara." Rin nuzzles Sousuke's jaw. "You _know_ Guadalajara was special..."

"...because it was the first time I was officially allowed to travel with you as more than just your agent." Sousuke smiles. "I know."

"Nnggh. Then you know _why_ I want you right now." 

"Yeah. I know that, too."

Rin's arms curl around Sousuke's waist. His forehead presses into the center of Sousuke's chest and Sousuke strokes Rin's hair, marveling at how fast Rin can _still_ go from bad boy to romantic in the course of one conversation.

"C'mon," he says gently. "We're keeping the photographer waiting."

"My dick is worth waiting on," Rin mutters, but he obediently steps away and pulls himself together, and then follows Sousuke out from behind the curtains. 

The set has been cleared, as promised. There's just the photographer, the lighting tech, Sousuke, and a nervous looking female assistant standing around a makeshift wooden podium with a blue backdrop. The photographer waves to Rin, and directs him to stand in the center of the setup.

Sousuke grips his returned hoodie as the female assistant follows him with a plastic bucket full of water.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah." Rin's digs his fingers into the seam of the wood behind him as he closes his eyes. "Go ahead."

She lifts the bucket, and tips it so that water slowly pours over Rin's head. It runs over his shoulders and down his chest before pooling at the waistband of his briefs. And while he brushes his hair out of his eyes, she retrieves a second one, this time scattering the pour so that it hits Rin's back, stomach and legs.

Sousuke looks away. There's not enough water on the suit to completely soak it through, but Rin had been serious about getting hard during their argument. And Sousuke isn't the only one who notices. The lighting tech is definitely raising an appreciative eyebrow as the director tells Rin to get up on the podium, and Sousuke grits his teeth as a brand-name bottle of water is placed in Rin's hand.

"Beautiful!"

Flashbulbs go of in rapid-fire succession. Rin gives the camera what Sousuke considers his 'victory smile', and angles his upper body as the photographer directs him. 

"Good. Now let's get some action ones. Uncap the bottle and act like you're drinking..."

Rin does, and the female assistant hurries off to get another full one to have on hand should they need it. But the director doesn't call for a prop switch, he instead snaps a series of shots, and then calls for the podium to be removed. 

"I want to get some aerials. Someone grab a ladder and let's get some more water, and uh...that towel they sent with the logo. Bring that, too."

The few crew scurry in different directions. Rin sets the open bottle aside as the assistant grabs the bucket and washcloth and starts sponging him down, remoistening the suit and his skin. Her face is bright red as she covers his stomach and legs, and they both look resigned and uncomfortable as she has him turn around and so she can get his back. And then the photographer tells her to move as he climbs up the ladder.

Rin gets on the floor, knees bent, hands braced behind him, legs parted just enough to be enticing. 

The flashbulbs start up again, and Rin plays to the camera. The photographer wants sexy this time, and Rin delivers in spades. Watching makes Sousuke feel a flair of jealousy. It's completely irrational, and he knows it, but he's not good with sharing Sexy Rin. Sexy Rin should be something for his eyes and his eyes only and Sousuke resents every time he has to let anyone else in on his action.

"Beautiful, Rin. You look stunning." 

Rin's cheeks flush a little, and Sousuke resists the urge to growl. The photographer changes angles and Rin stretches, letting his head drop back to relax his neck. Their eyes meet, and the smile that moves over Rin's lips makes Sousuke want to call off the shoot and take Rin home right now. 

It also makes him want to rip that damn swimsuit off with his teeth.

"Rin, baby, right here. Gimme that look right here!"

Rin's attention shifts back to his job. He smolders at the camera, angles his body for the best shot, and Sousuke keeps himself in check. It's all professional. They're both professionals, and he'll get his turn. Still, the photographer is really into it right now, and the shoot is starting to drag, leaving Sousuke incredibly grumpy when Rin is finally released twenty minutes later.

"So?" They are back in the curtain-dressing-square and Rin rubs his "souvenir" logo towel over his chest. "What did you think?"

"Ngh," Sousuke grunts. "I think I'm ready to go home, that's what I think." 

"Damn. It was that bad?"

"No. It was that _good_. Now hurry up." 

"All right, all right." Rin moves towards a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Just gimme a second to change..." 

"No." Sousuke hooks his finger in Rin's waist band, stopping his momentum. "The suit stays on."

Rin side-eyes him over his shoulder. "Sousuke..."

"What?"

"It's wet."

"What's your point?" 

"Wet nylon-spandex _chafes_. And we have a forty minute train ride back to..." 

"I'll make it up to you." Sousuke runs his knuckle across Rin's lower back, already imaging the delicious array of sordid sexual positions he's going to put Rin in when they get home. "I'll make it up to you with shower sex, and bubble baths, and shitloads of foreplay tonight, but I need you to leave it on. Please." 

"Shitloads of foreplay." Rin snickers. "Sexy choice of words."

"You know what I mean." Sousuke grabs him, pulling Rin right up against him so Rin can feel exactly what all this is doing to him. "I will pamper you, and play with you, and kiss you...and do whatever you want. All I want in return is to be able to remove a stupid scrap of fabric from your body." Sousuke kisses the nape of Rin's neck. "Because it's making me want to fuck you so bad it hurts."

Rin shivers. "You have some of the weird kinks, you know that?"

"You only say that because you're not standing where I'm standing."

"Maybe I should be!"

"Maybe you will if you wear that home."

Rin mulls this over. "All right," he concedes. "If it means that much to you, I'll keep it on until we get home."

"You won't regret it," Sousuke promises. "You won't regret a single second, I swear."

"Like I could ever regret something that makes you happy." Rin turns and they kiss, slow and sweet. "I'm powerless against you when you're happy, you ass."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Sousuke smiles against Rin's lips. "Now let's go, okay? Please?"

"Okay," Rin says. "I'm coming."


End file.
